Twins
by terrawolf
Summary: Two children are born to Naruto. But Naruto's dead. Implied NaruHina.


**So here, I am again. This can be read as a one shot. However, I have more written down for this story. I just need sometime to figure out more stuff about it. The other stories that I have been writing here, well just the one have been put on hold until I can find the notebook where I was writing it in. Yes, I know, who uses paper these days. I do. I like putting ink/graphite to paper for stories. Besides you can't doodle on the sides of word when your typing. But any way. Enjoy the story  
**

**Pairings: **Just so people don't get confused, is Naruto/Hinata.

**Summary: **Two new additions are born. Naruto gets to see his children for the first time. The thing is though.. he's dead.

**Timeline: **Naruto and Sakura are both around 25.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and anything else relating to canon is not mine. **

Sakura walked down the hall of the hospital, making her nightly rounds. As she passed the nursery, she looked in. She wanted to see the two latest additions to her former teammate's family. The birth of the twins was a joyous occasion in a year that had seen their father die when their mother was only 4 months pregnant. It was a miracle that Hinata hadn't miscarried under the stress of losing her spouse. But Hinata had made it through and now 4 and half months later the twins just slightly early had arrived. Sakura had thought for sure that twins would have been identical little boy clones of Naruto but then it turned out Hinata was having a girl and a boy.

It was still too early to tell if either would inherit either the Byakugan or the vast chakra stores of their father. Only time would tell.

As Sakura was about to leave, she saw a glimmer in the air surrounding the twins. She went into the nursery to where the twins were lying in their cribs. When she got to the twins, the air was clear and the twins were doing alright.

Sakura sighed in relief as she checked on the twins.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I would never hurt them," a familiar voice echoed around her.

She looked around and gasped when she looked to her right. "Naruto! But-but…," she stammered aloud.

There standing to her right was a semi-transparent Naruto, who looked roughly the same as when he died.

"Shh, we don't want to wake them up. Yes, I know, I'm dead. I can't tell you much, just that the Shimigami gave me an offer and I took it."

"How long?"

"Will I be visible? An hour or so more. So tell me about these two."

"Well, they check out as perfectly fine. It's too early to tell if they have the Byakugan or your vast chakra stores. But congratulations, you are the father of two healthy babies, a girl and a boy. The girl's name is Nozume. She's has your coloration, including hair color. The boy is Mamoto. He takes more after the Hyuuga side. The girl apparently has the Uzumaki temperament quote Kakashi-sensei. The boy is much more milder.

The see through image of Naruto chuckled. "Figures, Kakashi-sensei would say that. He would know what an Uzumaki was like."

Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You never knew? I thought you knew. My father was the sensei of Kakashi-sensei, Namikaze Minato or better known as the Yondaime Hokage. Kakashi practically lived with my dad half the time when my dad was his sensei. He met my mom, Uzumaki Kushina, that way."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, most people still don't know the full connection between the Yondaime and me," Naruto replied back. "I don't know if Hinata told you let or not but we were discussing Godparents before I died. Hinata and I both agreed that you should be the godmother of the twins."

Sakura was taken back by this offer. It took her a couple minutes to process the offer.  
"I would be honored. They both shall be welcomed at my place whenever they want. If they need anything from me, I'll give it to them," Sakura responded deeply honored.

"Nobody will do a better job then you. But act surprise when Hinata tells you, okay?"

"Speaking of Hinata-chan, will you go see her today?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. I am restricted in how far I can go. I can only get so far away from one of the twins. That's part of the deal. Besides let her sleep, she did well. Tonight, I get you. That's not so bad, is it?"

"I suppose not," Sakura said, looking at her watch, "But I should probably continue on my nightly rounds. It's getting late. I can stay here for a couple more minutes though, if you want me to stay."

"That's alright, Sakura-chan. I was just about to leave myself," Naruto said walking over to the twins. He carefully bent over and softly kissed each on their foreheads. "Be good, my little ones."

Naruto looked up at Sakura, "Bye Sakura-chan."

And suddenly, Naruto was gone. Sakura looked over at the twins. "That was your father, you two. He was a great ninja. He loved your mother very much. Maybe one day soon, you'll see him again. Hopefully you don't develop his fanatic love of ramen. Just know that he loved you two with all his heart."

Sakura looked down at the twins one more time before continuing on her nightly rounds.

**You know what to do. Read- Review. It makes me happy. It improves my writing, if you give me a good review that is. I don't know how long it will take me to update on this story and any other stories.**

End notes: No I do not know how Naruto died. He just did. And if anything is not up to current canon, I started writing this just before everything started getting revealed to us picked up the pace. I have adjusted my story a little bit to fit to canon but somethings I can't change.


End file.
